


Coming for Dinner

by who_la_hoop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus indulges Harry in a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanwilder (RaeWhit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWhit/gifts).



> Written as a gift for our Snarry Games team captain [](http://joanwilder.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://joanwilder.livejournal.com/)**joanwilder** She did an absolutely amazing job, and was so supportive of us all. She made taking part so much fun.Written for her kinks: established Snarry relationship, toys and bondage.
> 
> Many thanks to the delightful [](http://lesyeuxverts00.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lesyeuxverts00.livejournal.com/)**lesyeuxverts00** for the beta and for pointing out that Severus had far too much self-control in my first draft and advising me to add more porn to sort him out. :D

The bedroom door was wide open and the windows bare, the light on full and bright. Harry couldn't see out, but if anyone were to go into the garden, they'd be able to see in. Wouldn't be able to _stop_ themselves from looking in. Harry swallowed hard. Surely Severus wouldn't let—

There was a noise downstairs. _Guests_. The murmur of voices in greeting, and Hermione's distinctive tone, the word _Harry_ and a question in the air. Severus spoke – loud and distinct – "he has a headache," he said. "He's resting." Another question – this time Ron – solicitous. The sound of footsteps. Severus _wouldn't_, he _wouldn't_. "Perhaps later," Severus said clearly. "Let me get you both a drink first." Footsteps retreating, away from the stairs – the stairs that led to the open bedroom door – for now.

Harry struggled against the bonds that held him to the bed – spread-eagled and vulnerable. His wrists tied tight to the headboard, his legs held apart achingly wide and tethered to the bars at the bottom of the bed by the ankles. The bonds were green ribbons – enchanted with a special spell of Severus' own devising. As Harry struggled so the ribbons tightened, stretching his arms, his legs, even wider apart, restricting his movements even further. A matching ribbon – tied in delicate criss-crosses around his achingly hard cock, right down to the base and round again – also tightened. The world narrowed, and the only thing Harry was aware of – the only thing that was important – was a twofold conflict, two entwining ideas: how _fucking much_ he needed to come, and how he was going to _kill_ Severus for leaving the door wide open and the lights full on. If Hermione and Ron needed to go upstairs to the bathroom – or decided to take their drinks outside – they'd _see_. They'd see their best friend, naked and bound to the bed, unable to shield himself and… and… he'd come, with them watching, he knew he would. The thought was… _Merlin_.

He was going to kill Severus – and he was never ever going to drink again, because drinking led to a loose tongue and secrets being spilled, and when Harry had confessed a certain exhibitionist fantasy he hadn't meant… okay, he had, but – _fuck_. Someone was _climbing the stairs_. Harry struggled and the ribbon _squeezed_, and he couldn't come, fucking fucking hell, even though his balls were so high and tight they hurt and he was so _ready_ and… Harry let out a breath. "You bastard," he said.

Severus – in full dress-robes his black hair tied austerely back – smiled, a feral smile. "I wouldn't speak too loudly, Harry, or your friends will come to see if I am torturing you."

"You _are_."

Severus laughed. "At your request, remember."

"I was drunk," Harry said. Well, he _had_ been. Was everything he said whilst drunk now to be used against him? Did Severus have no shame?

"And the lesson we take from this is?" Severus smirked. He strode over to Harry and ran a finger along the side of his face and down his neck.

Harry tried not to shiver with pleasure. He refused to give the git the satisfaction.

Severus looked at him for a moment, his expression hungry and almost needy.

Harry couldn't bear it. He _had_ to, oh God, he _had_ to… "Please," he begged. "Please."

Severus visibly swallowed. Then he reached over to the bedside table – Harry strained to see what he was doing – and withdrew… fucking _hell_. A jar of lubricant. And a dildo. A fucking _dildo_. Harry's cock twitched and leaked, adding to the wet spot on his belly. He opened his mouth to say something and stopped, licking his lips. Fucking _hell_.

"Lost for words, Harry?" Severus asked, calmly opening the jar and slicking up a couple of fingers. "I suppose there is a first time for everything, no matter the improbability." He perched on the side of the bed, reaching one hand between Harry's spread legs. "I suggest you try to hold your tongue," he said, running the tip of a slippery finger over the pucker of Harry's arsehole. "Unless, that is, you wish to employ the safe word we decided upon earlier this evening? Do you desire to end this delightful little experience prematurely?"

Harry tried to stay still, tried not to buck, to press against the teasing digit. He bit his lip, eyes fixed on Severus' face. He refused to say the bloody safe-word. If he did, then – well – the delicious torture would _end_, and that wouldn't be a good thing. Severus really was an arsehole, no doubt about it.

"Our guests are no doubt getting restless," Severus continued. He breached the ring of muscle, pushing his finger inside and twisting.

Harry gasped and strained against his bonds. The ribbon around his cock… flexed and _slithered_, wrapping itself around and between his balls. It tightened, somewhere between pain and pleasure. "I'm going to kill you," Harry managed, between deep, shuddering breaths. He was, he really was. Just… not right then.

Severus smirked and pushed his finger in and out at an agonisingly slow pace.

Then – footsteps. _Footsteps_. "Everything okay?" Hermione called. "Shall I come up?"

Severus pushed another finger inside Harry, crooking his finger. Harry moaned, he couldn't stop himself.

Footsteps – further up the stairs now. "Harry? Severus?"

Harry's eyes widened in panic. He couldn't find his voice – his mouth was too dry. His muscles clenched tight around Severus' relentless fingers – he was going to come, fuck fuck _fuck_, but he _couldn't_, the ribbon was too tight and he _couldn't_.

"We will be down presently, Miss Granger," Severus called.

The footsteps halted and Harry's heart started again.

"Okay," Hermione called back. "Let me know if I can help."

Severus withdrew his fingers from Harry's arse and reached for the dildo, smearing it with copious amounts of lubrication. He smiled, very slightly, and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry wasn't sure he liked the look in his partner's eye. "Your assistance is not required," Severus said, his voice raised, "but the offer is much appreciated. I am administering a remedy to Harry – I believe it should effect a result in ten minutes or so. Why don't you and Mr Weasley take your drinks into the garden? It is a fine night."

Harry suppressed a yell – it would only bring Hermione running into the room.

Severus placed the head of the generous-sized dildo to Harry's arsehole and _pressed_, making small back and forth movements. "Of course," he murmured, "the question is, did I leave the patio doors open? Miss Granger or Mr Weasley could come up here at any moment to request the key. It was at your insistence that we keep a key rather than use a warding spell, if you remember."

The head of the dildo slid in. Harry bit back a curse. "You _bastard_," he managed. "Stop them."

"Oh, I have no doubt it is too late for that already," Severus murmured. "They are out there right now, I expect. The question is – will they look up?" He pushed the dildo in a little deeper. "Will they look up to see you, aching and on display like this?" He rocked the dildo in to the hilt and rose from his position next to Harry, moving to the foot of the bed.

Harry squirmed. He felt so _full_. His arse was stretched and tingling – every clench of muscle sending waves of sensation through him. His cock leaked more, bound and throbbing. And Ron and Hermione could _see_. If they looked up… He swallowed hard. How much would they see? The floor to ceiling windows would frame him with light, displaying him – stretched and bound and ornate.

Severus laughed, very softly. "Sweet Merlin, Harry, do you have any idea how—" He stopped abruptly, and swished his wand.

The dildo began to move. _By itself_. Slow and steady, sliding all the way out and pushing back in. Severus made a noise – a breathy, needy noise. "Will they rush up here to rescue you, do you think?" he asked, very softly. "Or will they watch you as you writhe and struggle?"

Harry's face was burning. His body damp with sweat. His muscles ached. He tried not to whine – in vain. He was stammering nonsense syllables, his stomach and thighs clenched rock hard. The dildo fucked him mercilessly, pushing in and out of his tight channel. Severus was staring at him – watching him. Hermione and Ron – could they _see_? "Oh God," Harry said, locking eyes with Severus. Severus was sweating, his lips parted. "Ohgodohgodohgod, _please_."

Severus muttered a word and the ribbon around Harry's cock loosened, just a little. His cock _ached_. It _ached_ and _ached_ and the dildo was grinding against his insides and the tight feeling in his stomach was unbearable and "please touch me, _please_" Harry begged, far too loudly, but he didn't care because _fuckfuckfuck_.

Severus muttered something. The dildo sped up. The ribbon… moved. It was tight and it was _moving_. His foreskin slid up and down over the throbbing, slick head of his cock. It _slid_ and… There was a groan. From outside. There was a _groan_. A sexual, needy sound. A _male_ needy sound, and an answering high, feminine sob of arousal. _Hermione and Ron_.

Harry came in three, shuddering streams. Ropes of white spurted across his belly and up. Some even hit his chin. His orgasm seemed to stretch out for almost painfully-sensitive minutes. The dildo still fucked him. Each movement made his spent cock twitch and his body jerk. Eventually Severus ended the spell – all the spells.

Harry lay there, unwilling to move despite his newfound freedom. His heart was hammering.

"Good?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at him. Severus was smirking but his face was flushed, his forehead beaded with sweat.

"Fucking _hell_, Severus," Harry said, almost unable to speak. A thought occurred to him. "Fuck me _now_," he said. "Oh _God_."

Severus' expression flickered. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and his eyes slid from Harry to the window and back. "No time," he said. "Our guests will be waiting."

Harry laughed, very faintly, and tried not to roll his eyes. "I think they won't mind being kept a bit longer, Severus. Let me at least, you know. You haven't—"

Severus took a deep, visible breath and flicked his wand. The curtains slid across the window and the door slammed closed. "I prefer a more private setting," he said, fiddling with the buttons at his throat.

"Get over here," Harry breathed, struggling to half sit up. "_Now_."

Severus complied, allowing Harry to position him as he wanted – on his knees, one leg either side of Harry's chest. His crotch was practically in Harry's face. Harry pushed Severus' black, formal robe apart and stared, his mouth watering. Severus' cock was a hard, thick bulge, trapped inside his trousers. Harry craned his head up and rubbed his cheek against it. Severus made an amazing low, groaning noise and Harry twisted his face to nip and kiss his lover's cock through the thick fabric.

Severus cleared his throat. His thighs were trembling, just a little. "I would appreciate—" he started.

Harry reached up and tugged Severus' trousers open, reaching in to free Severus' cock. It jutted out – reddened and damp-tipped – from a thatch of dark, grey-streaked, hair. Harry licked at it and Severus took in a sharp breath, holding his robes open and shoving his hips closer to Harry's face.

Harry took the hint. Supporting himself on one elbow, reaching round with the other hand to fondle Severus' arse through his trousers, he took Severus' cock in his mouth and sucked.

"Oh," Severus said. And hissed "yes," when Harry swirled his tongue around the warm, thick flesh in his mouth, sliding his mouth up and down at speed.

Severus was never very vocal during sex – which made it even more arousing when he _did_ speak. Harry was half-hard from it in less than thirty seconds – thirty seconds during which Severus uttered the most debauched of sounds, mingled with the squelches and slurps coming from Harry's own mouth.

It must make, Harry thought, a fucking amazing scene. In fact… He pulled back for a moment, Severus' saliva-coated cock falling from his mouth and bobbing against his cheek. Harry muttered a quick spell – the curtain, pulled tight against the window, shimmered into a smooth, reflective surface.

"Watch," he murmured to Severus, turning his attention back to the cock in front of him. Severus might not like anyone watching him, but Harry was ready to bet that seeing himself in the almost-mirror – watching his own expression as Harry sucked on his cock – would give Severus at least a little of the thrill that Harry had felt earlier.

Harry moved slowly, allowing Severus' cock to slide in and out of his mouth, every engorged inch of it. Severus made a noise – a needy, amazed noise. Harry glanced over at the mirror. They did make a sight, he had to admit. Severus' long hair was wild, strands falling from from the previously neat ponytail, and his dress-robes crumpled. He was staring at the mirror, craning his neck to see, his lips parted. His cheeks were flushed.

Harry watched Severus' face in the mirror. Severus' eyes were fixed on Harry's mouth, following its every movement. When Harry pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head of Severus' cock, Severus' lips parted even wider and he made a desperate sound.

"That looks—" Severus said. "Oh God."

An incoherent Severus was a rarity. Harry felt proud. He took Severus' cock back in his mouth – Severus was bucking now, all but fucking Harry's mouth. Harry felt a bit proud of that too. Severus usually kept himself under iron control, even in the bedroom. To see him so aroused – unable to keep his hips still – was _brilliant_.

Then there was a _knock at the door_.

Severus froze. Harry didn't. He kept going – sucking and slurping at Severus' cock. Severus' face contorted and his thighs were shaking. He reached down to tug at Harry's hair, but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"Severus? Harry?" Hermione said, quite clearly, from outside the door. "Do you need a hand in there?"

Harry nearly laughed at the outraged look on Severus' face – except he couldn't, obviously, because his mouth was full.

"Severus?" Hermione said again.

Severus opened his mouth. At first, only a wheeze came out. Then, after a moment – his chest rising and falling rapidly – he managed, "everything is under control," in a voice that was slightly higher than usual.

"Well, if you're sure," Hermione replied. "Ron and I will just—"

Severus made a desperate, choking noise and came, thrusting hard into Harry's mouth.

"Er, we'll just wait downstairs," Hermione called, as Severus rode out the last of his orgasm, his breathing harsh and ragged.

After a moment, Severus moved off Harry, collapsing next to him on the bed.

Harry swallowed and wiped his mouth, turning to grin at his partner. "You came with—"

"Remind me never to allow you to invite—"

"Hermione and Ron—"

"Your awful friends for dinner again."

"_right outside the door_," Harry said, trying not to laugh.

Severus snorted. "Purely co-incidental," he said.

"Liar."

"Watch your tongue, Potter, or I'll push you out the door and you'll find yourself the filling in a thoroughly middle-class orgy."

"As long as you're the topping," Harry grinned. "_Sir_."

There was a faint groan from outside the door, followed by another – a touch louder.

"Good God, Harry, are they really—?"

"Let's follow their example," Harry said, rolling Severus on top of him.

Severus looked down at him, his hair falling in soft strands over his shoulders. "You're unbelievable," he snorted, but he leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. "I believe you to be deluded in regards to my stamina. I am, thank Merlin, no longer a teenager."

Harry laughed. "Neither am I."

"Harry, you are barely out of nappies, while I am—"

"Going to shut up and fuck me?" Harry interrupted. "Or I could fuck _you_," Harry continued, trying not to laugh, "if you're too _tired_, that is."

Severus made a spluttering noise. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Harry said grinning hugely, and added "old man," for good measure.

"I do not know how I find the strength to put up with you," Severus said. "It is a testament to my tremendous powers of self-restraint that you end each day still living."

"Yeah, but you'd miss me if I were gone," Harry said, his smile softening.

Severus looked back at him – and nodded, very shortly.

"And now you must prove your love by putting your cock up my arse!" Harry said, and grinned at the look of disdain and interest, mixed, that flashed across Severus' face. "Oh, go on. You know you want to."

"Demanding, ridiculous, imbecilic—" Severus muttered under his breath. But he disrobed and – after an enjoyable half an hour – did as Harry desired.

As Harry came – Severus deep inside him, Severus' fingers pulling his orgasm out of him – he smiled through the haze of pleasure. He really should invite Ron and Hermione over to dinner more often.


End file.
